


Quick and Dirty

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Sex in a Car, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: The stakeout may be a bust, but Tony and Ziva end it with a bang anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I often forget to add this; many thanks to all of you leaving kudos and commenting. Hopefully you'll enjoy this little ficlet just as much.

The phone call relieving them of their duty came 5 hours into the stakeout. A cop had arrested their suspect for a traffic violation halfway across town. Nothing left for them to do but kill the dashboard camera and drive to the office.

Ziva squeezed herself between the seats to put the night vision goggles in the bag on the backseat, and complained about having wasted 5 hours sitting in a car doing nothing. Tony gripped the steering wheel tightly so he wouldn’t run his hands all over the delicious ass that was directly in his line of vision.

“Spending time with you is never a waste,” he said, voice dripping with sweetness.

She sat back on her leg, one arm on the back of his seat, and gave him ‘the look’. The one that told him she had enough of his shenanigans…but not really. Tony didn’t think she was aware of how ineffective that look was at stopping him. Or maybe she was.

Ziva rolled her eyes. “You spent the past 5 hours trying to look down my shirt.”

“Oh, I did more than try, I succeeded,” he said with a grin. “You might want to start wearing a tank top with that at the office, or Gibbs will head slap me into the ER for being too distracted.”

Ziva narrowed her eyes slightly as he hooked a finger in the wide collar of the shirt and pulled it towards him. She went willingly, a smile on her lips, and his other hand dug into her hair urgently as he closed the distance and sucked on her lower lip.

She leaned in closer, deepening the kiss in a frenzied way, which usually led to them on the floor in her hallway, or up against his front door, whenever they hadn’t been able to spend some personal time together because of a case.

He felt her hand on his thigh for balance as she continued to eat his face. But then her fingers trailed up his leg, and he thought balance had nothing to do with it as she squeezed him through his jeans, making him groan into her mouth.

Ziva straddled his lap, her fingers working on the button and zipper of his pants. This would be so much easier if she had worn a skirt, he thought, and flipped her on her back on the passenger seat.

She groaned, not in pleasure, and he knew this would leave bruises on her back. They were acting like horny teenagers, sneaking around for some quick and dirty release in a car because they had nowhere else to go. Except that, even though they had been sneaking around for weeks, they were adults with comfortable beds to go to.

He would’ve rethought their current situation, if not for Ziva tongue fucking his mouth as she pulled down her pants and urged him closer.

Horny teenagers had nothing on them, he concluded.

$

McGee greeted them in the garage when they arrived half an hour later. Ziva was already walking towards the elevator when he asked for the dashboard camera and she pointed towards the car.

“Oh god,” McGee said and wrinkled his nose as he leaned inside the car, quickly backing out, camera in hand. “It smells like someone had sex in there.”

Tony froze temporarily. Maybe they should’ve aired out the car.

Ziva on the other hand turned around, but kept walking backwards, and said with a wave of her hand, “Blame Tony, he was exuding pheromones while ogling a brunette the whole stakeout.”

McGee gave him a look that was half disgust, half sympathy. “Did Ziva retaliate because you were distracted?” he asked.

Tony guffawed. That was one way of putting it. “It’s Ziva. Of, course she did.” He rubbed his knee, still slightly painful from banging into the middle console in the heat of it all.

As the elevator doors slid closed, Ziva’s face wore a rather convincing scowl. McGee patted him on the shoulder in sympathy and Tony grinned broadly.

“Totally worth it.”

McGee looked at him with interest. “The brunette was _that_ hot?”

“Hot like a nuclear explosion, Probie.”


End file.
